the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Katherine de Reims
Katherine Adelaide de Reims (1728 - 1744) was the daughter of the late John Francois, Comte de Reims and Lillian Celeste, Comtesse de Reims. Katherine would later become a Governor of Reims. Early Life at the Court of Louis XI - Madame de Reims. Katherine was born on January 4th, 1728, to her parents, Comte Jean Francois and Comtesse Lillian Celeste. Katherine also had a sister, Gabriela, who was 10 years older. The two sisters became very close and enjoyed horseback riding, playing musical instruments, and learning Latin. At the age of four, Katherine was taught by her Mother how to play the viol de gamba. Katherine soon was playing extremely well for her age, and it was not uncommon for her to practice more than four hours. Extremely devout in her Catholic faith, Katherine often went to church at Notre-Dame de Reims daily. She was known to occasionally spend hours in the Cathedral, especially on Holy Days of Obligation. At the age of ten, Katherine started singing in the choir of the Cathedral. Regulars at church often reported that Katherine had the voice of an angel and "So sweet it were as if the most delicate rose devolved the art of speach". Katherine was really having a good life. However, when she was 11, things started to take a turn for the worse. Young Madame de Reims was very close to her cousin, Jacqueline. The girls were always been friends, and were taught by the same governess, Madame Machaut. Countess Lillian said of the girls: “They are occasionally mistaken for sisters, that is how close they are”. The two would often be seen climbing up to the top of Reims Cathedral, playing music, and having lots of fun at parties. When tragedy struck Katherine, Jacqueline was always there for her. Katherine wrote: “Without my dear cousin, I do not know where I would be today”. In early December 1739, the outbreak of smallpox reached the city of Reims. The outbreak itself had no mercy on Katherine's family, and within a three-week timeframe, Comte John, Comtesse Lillian, Duchesse Gabriela, Marie (Gabriela's oldest daughter), and Josephine (one of Katherine's cousins) all died. The emotional toll that this took on Katherine was drastic. Louis XI died later that month. Life at the Court of Sophie I - Lady Katherine de Reims Katherine was reported to be very joyous at the accession of Sophie I. However, rebellions commenced in 1741. In a letter to her cousin, Katherine wrote: "The rebels are barbaric and seek nothing else but to kill. The way that they butchered the horses and threw their heads into the courtyards of the Palace would have scandalised a Viking. Everywhere that they go, they try to capture as many of us Loyalists as possible. They have no respect for us, nor do I have respect for them." When Katherine heard that the Empress, the Emperor Consort, the Dauphine, and other notables were captured, she tried to travel to Dijon to help break them out. But it was no use, as Katherine was ambushed soon after leaving Reims. Several rebellions broke out in the city of Reims. Rebels torched parts of the city, including Reims Cathedral. When seeing that the Cathedral was in flames, Katherine was reported to have entered the Cathedral, much to the worry of her cousins and prayed a Rosary. Jacqueline reported that soon afterwards, the flames were extinguished. However, the Cathedral was not completely spared. The apse and choir were almost completely destroyed. The nave and west facade were spared from the flames, although nearly all of the bells were melted by the heat. In a letter, Katherine described the damage that the cathedral had taken from the fire: "The entire apse and choir are gone, the stained glass windows turned to liquid. The north and south transepts took a hard hit, as well. They no longer have a roof. Although the west facade and towers were spared, all of the bells except for the 'Charlotte' bell were turned to molten metal. I am very displeased with the rebels, they have partially destroyed a holy place. Restorations will be starting soon." '' In January 1744, Katherine officially became Mayor of the city of Reims. She was well-liked by the citizens and often went out into the city to hand out macarons to the children. During the pneumonia outbreak of Reims in February 1744, Katherine made sure to establish hospitals and orphanages for the citizens. Schools and universities were also established in Reims. Donations to the Church were made, and Katherine has ordered the repair of Reims Cathedral, partially damaged by riots caused by rebels. Since April 1741, restorations of the Cathedral have been under way, and it has even received a new set of bells. However, a tragic event would soon halt everything in the city. On May 26, 1744, Katherine and Jacqueline were travelling to Amiens to visit their cousin Charlotte. However, highwaymen hijacked the carriage and caused it to fall off the side of a bridge and into the water. The day was unseasonably cool, and the water was quite cold. Both young women were eventually found and taken to Amiens. The next day, Katherine showed signs of poor health. However, she was still her cheerful self. Unfortunately, the illness that she had caught was a very aggressive form of pneumonia. She died three days later, her last words being, ''"Non, this is not the end! It is only the beginning!" At this, her cousins marvelled how one, at such a young age, could possibly suffer so terribly with such bravery and joy. She was entombed in Reims Cathedral three days later. Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:1700s births